Εσαρχαδών \Ασσυρία
Εσαραχχαδδών Esarhaddon, Εσαρχαδών Kings of Assyria, Assyrischen Könige thumb|300px| [[Νεο-Ασσυριακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Εποχής 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- >>Αρχαιο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η ---- >>Παλαιο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η Δυναστεία 5η ---- >>Μεσο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 6η Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η ---- >>Υστερο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η ---- ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- ---- Λάρισα (Larsa) Ηγεμόνες Λάρισας ---- Ισίνεια (Isin) Ηγεμόνες Ισίνειας ---- Εσνύννεια (Esnunna) Ηγεμόνες Εσνύννειας ---- Μάρεια (Mari) Ηγεμόνες Μάρειας ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ---- Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Βασιλέας της Ασσυρίας (681 π.Χ. - 669 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Νεο-Ασσυριακή Εποχή, - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" είναι εξελληνισμός του Ασσυριακού ονόματος "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Ο Εσαρχαδδών (681 π.Χ. - 669 π.Χ.) ήταν βασιλέας της Ασσυρίας και της Βαβυλωνίας. Ήταν μικρότερος υιος και διάδοχος του Σεναχειρίβου ο οποίος δολοφονήθηκε από τους μεγαλύτερους αδελφούς του. Ο Εσαρχαδών που βρισκόταν στο Χάνιγκαλμπατ ήρθε με στρατό νίκησε τους αδελφούς του κατέλαβε τον θρόνο και οικοδόμησε τον ναό του Εσαγκίλα στη Βαβυλώνα που είχε καταστρέψει ο πατέρας του. Στη συνέχεια επανεμφανίστηκαν οι Κιμμέριοι (679 π.Χ.) που είχαν φονεύσει τον πάππο του Σαργώνα Β'. Τους νίκησε και τους ανάγκασε να αποσυρθούν δυτικότερα προς την περιοχή της Μικράς Ασίας όπου και κατέστρεψαν το βασίλειο της Φρυγίας (676 π.Χ.). Ο βασιλέας της Σιδώνας Αμπντί - Μικουλτί επαναστάτησε. Τότε ο Εσαρχαδδών κινήθηκε ταχύτατα, τον αποκεφάλισε και κατέστρεψε την πόλη μεταφέροντας τον πληθυσμό της στην Ασσυρία. Την εποχή εκείνη όλα τα παράλια της Φοινίκης και οι πόλεις της πεντάπολης των Φιλισταίων ήταν επαρχία της Ασσυρίας. Το 672 π.Χ. απέθανε πρόωρα ο μεγαλύτερος υιος και διάδοχος του Σιν ιντινά απλά. Ο δεύτερος υιος του Σαμάς σουμ ουκίν είχε εγκατασταθεί τοπικός διοικητής της Βαβυλώνας και διάδοχος ορίσθηκε ο μικρότερος υιος του, Σαρδανάπαλος. Το 671 π.Χ. εκστράτευσε εναντίον του Αιγύπτιου φαραώ Ταχάρκα και τον νίκησε, ήταν ο πρώτος Ασσύριος βασιλέας που υπέταξε την Αίγυπτο στήνοντας θριαμβευτική στήλη. Επιστρέφοντας στην Ασσυρία αντιμετώπισε επανάσταση των ευγενών ενώ πέθανε αιφνίδια σε νέο ταξίδι του στην Αίγυπτο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ασσυρία *Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία *Ασσύριοι *Ασσώρεια (Ashur) *Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Βιβλιογραφία * Amitai Baruchi-Unna, "Crossing the Boundaries: Literary Allusions to the Epic of Gilgamesh in the Account of Esarhaddon's Egyptian Campaign," in Mordechai Cogan and Dan'el Kahn (eds), Treasures on Camels' Humps: Historical and Literary Studies from the Ancient Near East Presented to Israel Eph`al (Jerusalem, Magnes Press, 2008) * Erle Leichty, "Esarhaddon's Eastern Campaign," in Mordechai Cogan and Dan'el Kahn (eds), Treasures on Camels' Humps: Historical and Literary Studies from the Ancient * Near East Presented to Israel Eph'al (Jerusalem, Magnes Press, 2008). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Kings of Assyria *assyrischen Könige Category:Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ.